


Equestria Gals

by Hopedruid



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: And interweaving plots., Collection of Shorts., Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Probably will have continuity, or Bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 15:20:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopedruid/pseuds/Hopedruid
Summary: Shorts involving the human versions of our Equine Heroines.





	1. Chapter 1

"Fluttershy dear, does my butt look big in this?" Rarity said gazing at herself in a skintight white dress in the mirror. Fluttershy was laying on Rarity's bed, sprawled out in a position that seemed relaxed. Until of course she got that question.

"Uh...uh. Well, I mean..." Fluttershy said.

"Please dear Fluttershy. Honesty. You do know I take things very well. I simply need your opinion. I'm going on the prowl tonight and I simply must look my best." Rarity said.

"W-well...it does look a bit big. I guess." Fluttershy said, in a nervous near whisper.

"A bit?" Rarity said. Fluttershy closed her eyes, then opened them, then closed them again.

"I...I...itlooksaboslutlyhuge." Fluttershy said, and then covered her mouth.

"Really?" Rarity said.

"I-I-I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't mean to hurt you or be cruel. You asked me and you said you wanted honesty. And I don't think it looks bad, it's just-" Fluttershy rambled in a complete panic.

"Perfect! Twilight loves a big derriere and I wanted to show mine off in the best way possible. Thank you, darling, for your input." Rarity said.

"I-It was nothing. Wa-wait Twilight likes big butts?" Fluttershy said, blinking.

"Of course dear. She is positively obsessed with them. It's about as intense as Sunset's proclivity for girlish feet." Rarity said.

"Sunset has a foot fetish?" Fluttershy said.

"Don't you know anything about our friend's kinks?" Rarity said.

"N-no." Fluttershy said.

"Well, you must learn darling. Otherwise, how will you seduce one. Dibs on Twilight, by the way." Rarity said.

"S-seduce one? You want to seduce Twilight?" Fluttershy said.

"Duh. That girl is positively delectable. I could just eat her up." Rarity said, licking her lips.

"So...y-your a l-lesbian?" Fluttershy said.

"N-not that there's anything wrong with that! Love is love and it's perfectly natural and-" Fluttershy said.

"Relax. I'm bi actually. And so are all of our friends. Well, bi or lesbian." Rarity said.

"R-really?" Fluttershy said.

"Yes, of course. Aren't you bi or a lesbian?" Rarity said.

"U-Uh. No. I-I mean. I don't think so. I-I never really thought about it..." Fluttershy said, playing with her hair.

"While sweetie, you should think long and hard about it! Not only is it...educational, but fun as well!" Rarity said.

"You do know what I'm referring to, don't you?" Rarity said. Fluttershy blushed.

"O-Of course! I-I'm not that immature." Fluttershy said, looking down.

"Good. Have you ever...done it before? Touched yourself?" Rarity said.

"N-no...not really." Fluttershy said, squirming.

"Then you might want to look up some...instructional videos. Just so you know what you're doing down there." Rarity said.

"O-ok." Fluttershy said. A doorbell rang and Rarity jumped to attention.

"Oh. That would be my ride. Feel free to check my stash out and enjoy. Let yourself out when you want to go home. If, you do." Rarity said and swayed her way out of the room.

"...She really does have a big butt. I never really noticed before." Fluttershy said.

She really didn't mind either.

Maybe she could stand to do some research...


	2. Chapter 2

Twilight was hot for teacher. Well, Principal technically. She had the hots for Principal Celestia. To be fair, she had a crush on half the girls here and a couple boys as well. But right now she was being called into the principal's office. So...that was what was on her mind.

Quite frankly she was terrified.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in Twilight." She heard her regal voice say. Twilight shuddered, adjusted her glasses and walked in.

Celestia was sitting at her desk. The essence of professionalism, though her blouse showed off a tantalizing amount of cleavage that nearly sucked in the young woman.

"Y-you wanted me Ms. Celestia?" Twilight said. She gulped as soon as she said it. That sounded...lewd.

"Yes. Of course. Sit down Ms. Sparkle. Relax a bit. You seem...tense." Celestia said. Twilight reluctantly moved to the chair across from Celestia. Sitting down. She was sweating and getting aroused just by being in the same room alone with her dear principal. She just felt like a moist, disgusting mess.

"I-I'm sorry. I just...had a bit of an off relationship with my last principal." Twilight said.

"I understand. Trust me Twilight, when I say that I want things to be...different between the two of us." Celestia said, emphasizing this by brushing a lock of Twilight's hair. Again, Twilight shuddered a bit in delight.

"Y-you do?" She said.

"Of course. You're a very talented young woman. Intelligent, brave and quite beautiful. One day, I believe that you could become an educator yourself. Perhaps even principal. Or a brilliant scientist." Celestia said.

"R-really? You think so?" Twilight said, fawning over her principal's praise.

"Of course. I believe you're capable of a great many things. If you put your mind to it." Celestia said.

"I...I...I don't know what to say. Thank you, Principal. Thank you so much." Twilight said, she was practically tearing up at this point.

"I'm not saying anything that I don't know to be true. And feel free to call me Celestia, when it's just the two of us." Celestia said.

"O-ok, Cele-Celestia." Twilight said. Celestia smiled and got up, moving to the edge of her desk to sit on the corner of it. Putting her in closer proximity to her student.

"You know, I didn't call you just to give you praise." Celestia said. Twilight felt a knot in her stomach again.

"Y-you didn't?" She said, and realized how dumb it sounded the second it came out of her mouth. Of course, Principal Celestia didn't call her in just for that. She had more important things to do than worry about one student's individual self-esteem. She had the entire student body to worry over. And the institution of the school itself.

"No. I also came to give you an offer." She said.

"A-An offer?" Twilight asked.

"Yes. I want to tutor you after school." Celestia said.

"Tu-tutor me?" Twilight repeated. Getting private lessons from the principal...that could be seen as a great honor. A sign that she really believed in her.

But the question remained on what the subject of the lessons would be.

"Yes. Take this as a sign of the immense faith I have on you. Both in your intelligence and abilities, both personal and magical." Celestia said.

"M-Magical?" Twilight said.

"Of course. You don't think I know the true nature of what has been happening recently? That I am blissfully unaware of what has been happening in my own school? About the connection that this world has with that other world? About the magic that world contains? I've known about all of this for a very long time. There's a reason for this school's existence Twilight Sparkle, beyond that of just educating the youth. As admirable of a goal as that is." She said. Twilight blinked.

Celestia put a hand on Twilight's leg, and again Twilight felt a stab of arousal.

"Together we can accomplish great things Twilight Sparkle. You must only need to take the first step." Celestia said.

"I...I'll do it. I'll study with you. I'll do what you want." Twilight said.

"Good." Celestia said with a smile and got up, walking over to her office window, looking outside, almost as if she could see something out there. Twilight could only focus the curve her ample backside made in her tight skirt. Twilight bit her lip.

"Come to my office everyday after school until I tell you otherwise. You are dismissed." Celestia said. Twilight got up, nodded, and fled the room.

Celestia smirked. She had made her first move.


	3. Chapter 3

Sunset loved Twilight. Any Twilight really. But the other Twilight was gone in the land past the mirror. Probably hooking up with other Rarity, considering how wet the human worlds equivalents were for each other. They were probably boning already. She hoped they weren't. Or maybe she hoped they were. That would be super hot. 

Damn it. Her perversion was interfering with her jealousy. She wanted Twilight damn it. Rarity could have any girl she wanted, so why did it have to be Twilight? The one Twilight that would actually stick around. Still, if she could watch the two of them...that would be something at least.

Goddess, she worshipped Twilight. Every inch of her from the top of her head to the tips of her sexy, lickable toes. If she kept thinking along these lines, she was going to end up masturbating and then there goes any hope for finishing her homework. She shook her head and put her nose to the grindstone. The sooner she finished the sooner she could continue working through her fantasies.

 

"Is Twilight seeing anyone?" Sunset sent the text after nearly an hour and a half of agonizing over it. It was a bit out of nowhere, but she needed to know.

"What makes ya think I'd know?" was the response she got back from Applejack. Which wasn't really an answer.

"I was asking to see if you knew." Sunset sent back. 

"Well, why do ya want to know?" 

"Curiosity."

"Pretty random whim, if ya ask me." 

"Nobody asked you."

"You did."

"Not about that." 

"But ya did ask me."

"Stop stalling and answer the question Applejack." Sunset was starting to get really frustrated.

"She's single as far as I know. But I wouldn't know much. Twilight keeps to her own affairs." Applejack responded.

"Thanks." 

"Don't mention it."

That was...unhelpful. Twilight's love life was still a riddle to solve. But if even Applejack was unsure of it then it either wasn't happening or she was keeping it close to her chest. Completely secret. Was that something Rarity had enforced on her? Sunset was getting mad just thinking about it. She needed to find out what the hell was going on with her. 

Sunset loved watching Twilight run. The sway of her hips, the sweat that would inevitably dampen her shirt and hair, how her body looked in her gym uniform. It was utterly captivating. 

"Hey, Sunset what are ya looking at?" A cheery voice suddenly said. 

"Urgk-" Sunset said, practically collapsing from surprise. 

"P-Pinkie?" Sunset said.

"That's my name! You were looking at Twilight weren't you?" Pinkie said.

"I-I...no. That's not at all what I was doing." Sunset said.

"Why wouldn't you be! She has a cute butt. Do you not think her butt is cute?" Pinkie said.

"I-I...I never thought about it." Sunset lied. She loved Twilight's cute little butt. Though she was more of a foot girl, personally.

"Cmon Sunset. You know you've thought about it." Pinkie said in a sing-songy voice. 

"I-I don't look at girls that way." Sunset said.

"Everyone looks at girls that way." Pinkie said. Pinkie was the sort of bi chick that didn't quite get the concept that not everyone  
was bi. Though at this school, Sunset supposed, that was more true then false.

"Not me." Sunset said.

"Are you in the closet Sunny? Cause that would be fun! We could have a whole coming out party! Rainbow Dash and I got strippers for Rarity's." Pinkie said.

"Rarity was in the closet?" Sunset said.

"No, but we had a party anyway!" Pinkie said.

"That doesn't make sense-" Sunset said.

"So are you in the closet or not? Because it's clear to pretty much everyone that your gay, gay,gay." Pinkie said, giggling a bit.

"I'm not gay." Sunset said.

"Bi then." Pinkie said.

"...Yes." Sunset said. Resistance was futile in the face of all this...Pinkie.

"Amazing! I can get the strippers now! Welcome to the club Sunny." Pinkie said.

"I want this kept quiet, ok." Sunset said.

"Why?" Pinkie said.

"Because I don't want anyone to know." Sunset said.

"Why?" Pinkie said.

"Because I like Twilight and I don't want people to know about that." Sunset said.

"Okie dokie." Pinkie said cheerfully. She was about to go off to join the rest of the class. Laps were over.

"Hold on." Sunset said. Pinkie stopped and looked over.

"Is Twilight in a relationship with anyone? Romantically speaking. Or even...sexually?" Sunset said.

"I don't know. But she does seem a bit weird lately!" Pinkie said.

"Weird like...how?" Sunset said.

"Like she's keeping some kind of secret. Don't think it's a bad one though." Pinkie said. Then they were pulled in for the rest of gym class. But Sunset couldn't stop thinking about what Pinkie said.

What the hell was she keeping from them?


	4. Chapter 4

Twilight was an ass woman. She liked butts. Big. Small. Round. Wide. Toned. Fat. She was an ass connoisseur. The number of pictures she had on her computer of women's rear ends was embarrassingly large. 

Which is why Rarity really needed to stop wearing skintight skirts and bending over right in front of her. Rarity's ass was fantastic. One of the best she'd ever seen, and certainly the finest in the school. And the way she kept flaunting it was driving Twilight near to madness. 

It increasingly seemed to Twilight that Rarity was inventing excuses to bend over in front of her. Constant dropped pencils and lipstick and other assorted items that she seemed to take wayyyy too much time picking up. Rarity would constantly pick a spot in front of her for yoga in gym. Twilight didn't know if Rarity was teasing her or flirting with her or what but something had to give before Twilight gave into her growing desire to give that perfect rump a smack.

Things finally got out of hand one afternoon at the mall. Rarity had dragged her there, alone, mostly to try on clothes and get Twilight's thoughts. Which really, really didn't help keep Twilight's libido in control. Once again she had managed to squeeze her big round booty into one of the tight pencil skirts she loved so much. 

"What do you think Twilight? Does my butt look good in this?" Rarity said, turning to show off said asset to one of her best friends and loyal confidants.

Of course, it did. It looked absolutely delectable. But she sure wasn't going to say that. Her palms were sweaty and her stomach was doing flips. She felt disheveled and awful.

"I...uh...I don't know." Twilight said in a squeak that would give Fluttershy a run for her money. She had averted her gaze as soon as Rarity had asked the question, and was now looking at the floor.

"What was that dear?" Rarity asked.

"I...uh...don't know." Twilight said, speaking a little louder.

"Oh, come on now darling. Surely, you have some opinion." Rarity said.

"I uh...really don't. I-I'm not that into fashion really." Twilight said.

"Oh, I know dear. But I do know your into women's behinds. So please, opinion." Rarity said, ending in a sing-song.

For a moment Twilight's heart stopped. Then it dropped. Did she really just hear that?

"I...Uh...I...I do-don't..." Twilight stuttered. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to incriminate herself, but she also didn't have any sort of rational response or rebuttal, her mind had gone completely blank.

Suddenly she felt a hand on her cheek, pushing her face so that she was looking into Rarity's eyes.

"It's ok darling. You don't need to be so nervous. It's fine. We all have our preferences darling." Rarity said. The other woman was so close to her. So tantalizingly close. Twilight could so easily just move forward and kiss her. 

"I...I..." Twilight said. Her nerves for some reason had calmed a bit. Something about her big blue eyes was soothing. And the gentle tone of her voice, even though she could barely process what she was saying. 

"I, for example, quite appreciate your cute little tush." Rarity said, underlining her point by grabbing the aforementioned bottom tightly. Twilight gasped, followed by a squeak that was caused by a much more pleasant emotion. Arousal.

"So please, Twilight, be calm. No one here is judging you." Rarity said, her fingers brushing Twilight's blushing cheek.

"I....I..." Twilight stopped and took a deep breath. Rarity wasn't judging her. Not at all. And she seemed to actually...like her. In more than just a friendly way, perhaps. So she really needed to woman up here.

"Ok." Twilight said.

"Good." Rarity said, releasing her grasp on both Twilight's face and her bottom and gave Twilight an encouraging smile. Then again she turned around, giving Twilight a good look at her huge tush.

"So, how does my derriere look in this skirt?" Rarity asked.

"It...it looks fantastic." Twilight said, still a bit nervous. 

Rarity smirked. This had been quite the productive shopping trip already.


	5. Chapter 5

Fluttershy had been caught up in a world that she never imagined she would find herself in. The world of internet pornography. Specifically, the lesbian kind. As soon as she got home she spent nearly every spare moment downloading and pleasuring herself to countless videos, images and text displaying sexual situations. It was getting bad. She wasn't attending to her animal friends nearly as much. Pornographic images streamed through her head at school, and she couldn't help herself from ogling any attractive girl she saw.

 

This was all Rarity's fault! Why did she put that idea in her head? Then again she couldn't entirely regret it, she was having a blast.

 

That day was a day like any other. Fluttershy returned home, went to her room, locked her door and proceeded to boot up her laptop. There she had the entire internet at her disposal, as well as her bookmarks and downloaded images and videos. Her eyes leered at the soft generous curves in various degrees of dress as they flooded her screen. She was about half way along when a familiar sound began to play.

 

It was her phone. Specifically the ringtone she had put to indicate it was Pinkie Pie calling her. She hesitated for a moment. Really, she wanted to finish. She was really, really horny and it was going to be hard to concentrate on anything else. But then again it could be something important. What if Pinkie was in trouble or needed her help? She couldn't just ignore her friends.

 

So she picked up.

 

"P-Pinkie?" Fluttershy said.

 

"Yes! Flutters you have got to come over to my house! Rainbow and I neeeeeed you! Like with a bunch of extra 'e's'!" Pinkie said.

 

"Y-you do? For what?" Fluttershy said.

 

"Weeeell, I would tell you but Rainbow Dash said I shouldn't. Then I asked her why and she said that it would be better to explain it to you in person so I guess that's what we're doing." Pinkie said.

 

"Wh-what?" Fluttershy said, a bit overwhelmed.

 

"Come on over and we'll explain!" Pinkie said.

 

"O-ok, I guess...if you really need me..." Fluttershy said. She was a bit disappointed and a bit nervous.

 

"We really, really do!" Pinkie said and hung up. Fluttershy got up reluctantly and got dressed. The sooner she got there, the sooner she got back, and of course, before she left she made sure to clear her internet history and close her tabs. 

 

Pinkie's house wasn't that far away. It was within walking distance in fact, and Fluttershy walked briskly over. Her house wasn't on fire or turned into a giant tortoise or anything like that, so Fluttershy took some solace in that. She knocked faintly on the door. Then again slightly louder. After a few moments, Fluttershy knocked again even louder and then finally the door opened. 

 

It revealed Pinkie Pie, still in her school clothes standing in the doorway. Her face was flushed and Fluttershy was initially convinced she had been drinking. However, Pinkie maintained her balance and Fluttershy realized that the cause might be something else.

 

"Y-You called me over." Fluttershy said quietly, looking down at her feet. It was suddenly as if Pinkie was a stranger. 

 

"Yep sure did! Rainbow Dash and me have been having so much fun! So we wanted you to join in!" Pinkie said. Fluttershy blinked at her shoes. Then lewd thoughts began streaming through her mind. 

 

"F-fun...? J-Join in?" Fluttershy said.

 

"Uh yeah! We needed a third. Come on in." Pinkie said. 

 

"A th-third?" Fluttershy said, but she followed while beckoned. Her gaze turned upward and Fluttershy's eyes began tracking Pinkie's swaying hips. Pinkie had quite a curvaceous form, no doubt due in part to her love of sweets. Her ass was fat, even bigger then Rarity's but still well shaped. Fluttershy was filled with the desire to spank it, to grab it. Goddess she was so horny.

 

When they arrived In Pinkie's bedroom, Rainbow was laying on the bed, without a bra and in boy shorts. She looked at Fluttershy with a confident smirk. 

 

"Took ya long enough." Rainbow said. Fluttershy blushed, her eyes had strayed over Rainbow's athletic form, and took in the sight of her perky breasts. Fluttershy also took note of the impressive strap-on dildo that was next to her. She let out a faint squeak.

 

Fluttershy felt a soft pleasant sensation against her back, and noticed Pinkie Pie was embracing her from behind.

 

"You like girls don't you?" Pinkie said. Fluttershy nodded, having fallen completely under their spell the moment she entered the room.

 

"We do too. So we wanted to have fun with you." Pinkie said, rubbing one of Fluttershy's breasts to Fluttershy's moans and groans of pleasure.

 

"It's ok that we have fun with you right? We're all friends after all." Rainbow said, she had gotten up and had begun to strap on her dildo. Fluttershy moaned out a vague affirmative.

 

"If you ever uncomfortable or whatever, you can tell us to stop. We are all friends so it's fine if your nervous or don't like something or need a break." Pinkie Pie said. Fluttershy nodded.

 

"So, your ok if I take off your skirt?" Rainbow asked. Fluttershy said an "uh huh." 

 

"I'm going to need a yes or no." Rainbow said.

 

"Y-yes. Absolutely." Fluttershy said. Rainbow grinned and bent over to peel her skirt off. Occasionally her strap-on would brush against Fluttershy's body, eliciting slightly louder moans from Fluttershy.

 

"What about your panties? Can I take these off?" Rainbow said as she gazed at her panty clad rear. Fluttershy nodded, a bit preoccupied as Pinkie began nibbling at her neck and ears.

 

"Say it out loud please." Rainbow said.

 

"Y-yes. I-I'm ok with e-everything right now." Fluttershy said through her moans. Rainbow proceded to enthusiastically pull her panties off with her teeth. Fluttershy felt pleasantly vulnerable.

 

"Can I eat you out?" Rainbow said as she brushed her fingers across Fluttershy's nude rear. Fluttershy shuddered, but she had to keep it together.

 

"I-I...yes. Please." Fluttershy said. Rainbow began licking her. It was enthusiastic but skilled, she had clearly done this before. Not that it surprised Fluttershy much. Though she was rapidly losing the capacity for thought beyond, "Goddess it feels so fucking good."

 

Eventually, Fluttershy shuddered her way through a powerful orgasm. 

 

"Th-that..." Fluttershy said without even really intending to say anything.

 

"Felt pretty damn good huh?" Rainbow said, coming back up for air.

 

"It felt fucking amazing." Fluttershy said. It just came out, even though she never swore. Pinkie and Rainbow exchanged a meaningful glance.

 

"I know! Sex is great!" Pinkie said. 

 

"You up for another round soldier?" Rainbow said. 

 

"Y-yes. I am." Fluttershy said, she was so wet. She needed more, to experience more.

 

"Alright then. I'm going to work my way up from fingers to the bad boy around my waist, you ok with that?" Rainbow said.

 

"Y-yes. Please yes." Fluttershy said. The idea of Rainbow fucking her with that thing was too good to be true. Pinkie removed Fluttershy's top while Rainbow began to open her up with her fingers. Soon Fluttershy's bra had disappeared and Rainbow was using knuckles. Finally as Rainbow was thrusting into her with the strap on, Pinkie was taking good care of Fluttershy's breasts with her fingers and tongue.

 

"Oh goddess! Oh Goddess! OH GODDESS!" Fluttershy yelled as she came. It wasn't long after that, that Fluttershy fell to sleep, in between Pinkie and Rainbow.


	6. Chapter 6

Farming was hard work, but honest, and Applejack liked watching her brother doing it. She didn't like to think too much about that. She put her nose to the grindstone and just worked harder. That day Rainbow Dash showed up wearing a sport's bra and shorts. Applejack liked seeing her in that, and that was another thing she didn't like to think too much about.

 

"Heya AJ, want to hang out?" Rainbow said.

 

"Can't. Working." Applejack said.

 

"Aw come on AJ. You're always working. Can't you give it a rest just this once." Rainbow said, looking at her with a pout. Applejack was trying to avoid looking at her entirely.

 

"My family needs me. It's harvest time." Applejack said. 

 

"I'm sure your family can let you rest for one afternoon. I want to hang out with you AJ. We never hang out anymore." Rainbow said, and her hand made it's way to Applejack's shoulder. She didn't mind it there. She didn't mind it at all. That's what bothered her so much.

 

"...If I hang out with ya, will ya leave me alone?" Applejack asked.

 

"Course AJ. At least for a couple of days. Let's get outta here." Rainbow said. She smacked AJ on the butt before heading off with a confident swagger. Applejack blushed. She hated when she did that. No, not hate. More like loved it, and it was that emotion that made her feel dirty. Not in truth anything that Rainbow did. And yet she blamed Rainbow anyway. 

 

The two went on a jog, mostly in silence and then stopped by a dinner to get some lunch. 

 

"AJ, I feel like you've been avoiding me a lot lately, and you haven't even been fucking talking to me really. What's up?" Rainbow said. She was good-natured about it, but it was clear that she was hurt. I have been avoiding you, Applejack thought, and you should damn well know why.

 

"It's nothing." AJ said. Looking down at her menu like it was some sort of shield. 

 

"It has to be something AJ. I don't want us to drift apart again. Cmon, I'm loyalty or something right? You can tell me anything." Rainbow said. Applejack felt her grip tighten on the menu. 

 

"I need you to trust me AJ." Rainbow said. 

 

 

"Hello, how may I serve you today?" The waitress said. She had just arrived and her sudden question practically made Applejack jump out of her skin. 

 

"Anyway you want, cutie." Rainbow said, giving her a wink. Applejack wanted to shrink, to disappear completely. The waitress giggled.

 

"Oh Rainbow, you know I'm seeing someone." The waitress said.

 

"Pft. Yeah. When you ditch the boyfriend of the week, hit me up." Rainbow said.

 

"Uh huh. Maybe I'll have to one of these days." The waitress said with a wink. 

 

"So what do you want?" The waitress asked.

 

"Just give me a burger and fries. AJ?" Rainbow asked.

 

"Huh?" Applejack said. She had been trying her best not to pay attention to. Trying very hard not to imagine Rainbow and this waitress whose name she didn't know in an embrace. Of that embrace going further. Of Rainbow and this woman naked and fucking. 

 

"What do you want for lunch?" Rainbow said

 

"Er. I guess I'll have a burger and fries." Applejack said. She didn't know where to look. She couldn't look at Rainbow Dash's face nor the waitresses. And looking anywhere else might tempt her to set her eyes on the waitresses perky breasts. So she just looked at her menu.

 

"Ok. I'll get that for you right away." The waitress said and walked away. Applejack noticed that Rainbow Dash was watching as she walked away, no doubt staring at her ass as she walked away. Applejack pretended not to notice.

 

"Damn she's fine. And she definitely wants me too..." Rainbow said, under her breath. Applejack almost resented her for her easy confidence. Applejack was supposed to be the element of honesty but she couldn't be honest with herself. Couldn't bring herself to accept her desires.

 

"AJ, you were being weird again. What's your problem?" Rainbow said. Nothing about it sounded mean spirited but Applejack hated her for asking it anyway.

 

"You were flirting with that poor girl." Applejack said. She couldn't keep the words in anymore. She'd never been too good at lying. In fact she was awful.

 

"Poor girl? Did you see her, she was flirting with me back." Rainbow said.

 

"A waitress is paid to flirt with customers and be accomadatin', she didn't have much of a choice." Applejack said.

 

"If you knew anything about me, you'd know that girl's name is Lacy Skirts and she's in the LGBT+ Alliance. We flirt like that all the fucking time. I knew her from that first before she even worked here." Rainbow said.

 

"...Well I don't know any of that LGT whatever." Applejack muttered. Rainbow Dash narrowed her eyes at her.

 

"This isn't about me flirting with a waitress. This is about me flirting with a woman." Rainbow said.

 

"N-No." Applejack said.

 

"You're a terrible liar. You just can't stand that I'm a lesbian." Rainbow said. 

 

"I-I don't have any problem with you being a le-lesbian. I just don't get why you flaunt it around is all." Applejack said, her voice fading into a mutter as she spoke.

 

"What the fuck? Seriously AJ? Straight people get to go around talking about thier crushes and flaunting their boyfriends or girlfriends and that's fine but an LGB person has to shut up and hide who they are?" Rainbow said. She was fuming. 

 

"I-I'm sorry. It just...it makes me uncomfortable." Applejack said. She felt horrible. She felt sick.

 

"Well, I'm fucking sorry that my goddessdamn sexuality makes you so uncomfortable. But guess what AJ? A lot of people around here are LGBT. A lot of people going to the same school as you. A lot of people you know. Our friends AJ." Rainbow said.

 

"...I know. But please... you're causing a scene." Applejack said.

 

"Causing a scene? Oh yeah, that's me. Rainbow Dash, the loud, aggressive lesbian always running around causing a scene. I can't believe you feel this way Applejack. That you've made me feel this way." Rainbow said. Near the end, her anger seemed to transfer a bit to hurt.

 

This wasn't what Applejack wanted. This was the last thing Applejack wanted. That's why she had bit her tongue and pushed her feelings, contradictory and confused, deep down inside her. She was aroused by women and disgusted by her arousal and ashamed by her disgust. She admired Rainbow and resented her. She was ashamed of all of this and the confusion and anxiety that had wrecked her. She was supposed to be everyone's rock and she had failed. 

 

She hurt Rainbow Dash, and that made her guilt all the stronger. It was a dreadful sinking feeling. The room felt like it was spinning and she felt trapped. Trapped by her mind and her feelings and this situation.

 

"I...I better go." Applejack said.

 

"You'd better." Rainbow said. Her voice was quite now. She was calm and angry. That was not a good sign.

 

Applejack retreated home in a haze. She went to her room and she cried all night. 

 

In the morning, she called into school sick.


	7. Chapter 7

Rarity had a big butt. Stereotypically this should concern a feminine fashion-focused woman such as herself. However, in addition to this being an overbroad, comical cliche, this was the 21st century and Rarity was an individual. An individual that quite enjoyed her large backside. How it looked in skirts and jeans and dresses, in more intimate apparel like underwear or lingerie, and just plain nude. And she enjoyed the positive attention she received for it. Men, women, it made no matter, she just appreciated that it was appreciated.

 

She identified with it a little bit. Not overly and to an unhealthy degree. She liked being a fashionista, an avid reader (particularly of detective/mystery and romance novels), an element of harmony and everything else she was. But she also liked being the girl with the big booty who loved to show it off every now and then. 

 

Part of it, she supposed, was due to her healthy appreciation of her own body. She would often, maybe once or twice a weak, stand in front of her full-length mirror, naked or in her underwear and really....appreciated herself. This was different then her usual masturbation sessions. In fact, it would almost never start out with the intention of resulting in masturbation. She'd just find herself tempted to give herself a good look over or to see if she still liked the way a particular underwear set looked on her. 

 

Her face, she considered to be a work of art. This was not entirely vanity, at least not of the physical kind, she put a lot of work into how her face looked through careful application of makeup and lotions and moisturizer. Her face was pretty enough even without the makeup, it wasn't about that. It was about expressing herself. And to a certain extent, controlling how the world thought about her. She particularly liked her lips, which were soft and pouty. She enjoyed blowing kisses into the mirror, but when she was really appreciating herself, she would kiss the mirror, leaving it covered in lipstick stains she would have to wipe up later. 

 

Her breasts she thought were just the right size. Perky B cups that allowed her to wear a diverse array of dresses and tops without seeming too immodest. Sure it "unbalanced" her body a bit, being much bigger on bottom than on top, but she hardly minded. Big breasts had their appeal, but personally, she preferred smaller boobs. The old adage, "more then a handful is a waste" came to mind. She would take her soft breasts in her hand and fondle them. Even to her own hands, they felt good. And of course, the sight of her pretty face in the mirror, contorting in pleasure as she touched herself only aroused her further. 

 

Her ass she couldn't always get perfect views of in the mirror. Which was why she had the photos. When she was truly appreciating herself, those photos were vital. She just couldn't get herself off without it. She didn't want those pictures just lying around, so she put them in a box tucked away in her closet. Whenever she needed them, she'd take them out and pin them to the mirror, and she'd touch herself until she reached orgasm to those pictures and her breasts and her frame and her pretty face contorting in ecstasy.

 

Rarity knew this wasn't entirely normal. However, she didn't give it too much thought. She simply thought that it was a self-esteem booster, a form of self-care that went beyond simple masturbation or talking oneself up. She honestly believed it would do people some good to do this regularly. Though again, it didn't rise to the level of obsession. She rarely thought about this until after she had done such appreciation sessions.

 

Her other masturbation sessions were hardly as narcissistic as her appreciation sessions. She thought, these days at least, largely of Twilight. A woman whose form, while a bit less curvy, was a match for hers. Though she often thought of themselves in threesomes or moresomes with their other friends, crushes that Rarity had, and the occasional celebrity or porn star that Rarity was particularly fascinated with. 

 

She was getting closer, Rarity knew, she was getting closer and closer to seducing Twilight and she longed for that day. She knew though that she couldn't rush it. She had to take it slowly. Otherwise, she could lose everything. 

 

And she wasn't going to lose to anybody.


	8. Chapter 8

"Twilight you have to concentrate." Celestia said.

 

Magic was the hardest thing Twilight ever had to do. She needed to be perfectly focused on what she wanted to do, needed to shape her emotions so that she could achieve the desired result. All while Celestia was very close by, giving her tips and pointers in a whispery voice.

 

She managed to form a ball of magical energy in her hand and let it disperse. 

 

"See, that was very good Twilight." Celestia said. 

 

"Th-Thank you, Principal Celestia." Twilight said. 

 

"I told you, you can just call me Celestia. No need for titles." She said. Celestia was looming over Twilight, who was sitting in her chair stiff and tense.

 

"You've been doing very well. But something is slowing you down." Celestia said, stroking her hair. They had been at this for a month and Twilight indeed had been making slow progress. She could recite any spell and it's description Celestia taught her with ease, but actually shaping mana into a spell was still quite difficult for her.

 

"I-It's just difficult to keep focused. To shape the spell with my intent." Twilight said.

 

"I think I know what's wrong, Twilight dear." Celestia said.

 

"W-what's th-that." Twilight said.

 

"You are trying to keep your emotions all bound up. Yes, you should shape a spell with intent, but you have to let your feelings flow through you. Yes, it helps to have some anger in you when casting a combat spell, or compassion when you are casting a healing spell, but you can't be focused on twisting your emotions when you're trying to cast a spell." Celestia said.

 

"So...it's alright...to feel whatever?" Twilight said. Quite honestly she felt horny. Celestia was so close to her, in tight-fitting clothing that showed off her curves well. She giggled a bit. It was a musical sound.

 

"Of course my dear student. Now then, what are you feeling right now?" Celestia said.

 

"R-Right now?" Twilight asked. Right now Celestia was in her personal space, stroking her hair and whispering in her ear. She was fucking aroused, what else could she be?

 

"Yes, right now. Don't worry Twilight, you can tell me anything." Celestia said.

 

"I-I..." Twilight said.

 

"Please go on." Celestia said.

 

"I-I-I..." Twilight said. Again Celestia laughed.

 

"You are so cute when your flustered you know? Very well then. Since you can't get the words out, I'll help you along. Right now I'd say your feeling very aroused, aren't you?" Celestia said. Twilight's mouth opened and closed several times before she was able to fully process what she had said. Then she just managed to squeak, "How did you know?"

 

"Oh, Twilight. I know how you look at me. Did you really think your dear teacher could confuse your feelings towards me for anything else?" Celestia said. Twilight felt foolish. How could she have thought that Celestia wouldn't see through her immediately? Celestia was wise and brilliant. She knew all and could see all in her own school. The very notion that she could hide the lust she felt towards her principal now seemed absurd to her. 

 

"I-I'm so sorry." Twilight said.

 

"There is nothing to be sorry for. It is perfectly natural. You surely knew that." Celestia said.

 

"I-I shouldn't have been...staring. I'm so sorry. That was so rude and-" Twilight said, spiraling.

 

"That's nothing to be ashamed of either. I quite like it when you look at me that way. It is quite flattering. And it would be hypocritical for me to punish you for a sin I quite enjoy as well." Celestia said.

 

"S-Sin?" Twilight repeated.

 

"Yes. Lust. I have had quite my share of lovers. Male and female. In truth, Lust is the source of my magical power." Celestia said.

 

"Lust is the source of..." Twilight said.

 

"Yes, my dear Twilight. In order to really succeed with magic, you have to embrace a power source. Namely, a sin." Celestia said.

 

"I very much think that your sin is Lust as well." Celestia said. She got up and walked a bit away. Behind her desk this time.

 

"You need to lean into that Lust of yours Twilight. Embrace it. Foster it. Only then will you become a truly powerful magic user." Celestia said, unbuttoning her blouse and exposing her perfect breasts contained within a lovely bra that Twilight would very much have wanted to peel off.

 

With just a minor amount of effort, Twilight was able to materialize the same orb as she had before. However, this one was a bit bigger and filled with more magical energy. 

 

"There you go Twilight. By embracing your lust you are able to work magic much easier. Keep it up and you will become a truly extraordinary magical talent." Celestia said. Sitting behind her desk and buttoning up her blouse.

 

"That's all for today Twilight. But keep practicing. I shall see you tomorrow." Celestia said. Twilight stood and stared for a moment, then bolted out of the room.

 

Celestia had put her opponent in Check. She really didn't think there was much of a recovery they could make. But it might be amusing to see them try.


	9. Chapter 9

Luna knew something was up. She could tell by Twilight's nervous face that Celestia was up to something. No doubt she was trying to get her claws into Twilight. It was annoying. Celestia was always getting her way. With men, with women, with her students. Celestia had favorable qualities of course. Kindness, Generosity, intelligence. However, her sister was also a glutton and a whore, taking any chance she got to fulfill her desires while still looking magnificent and managing to avoid negative stigma.

 

Luna couldn't get away with half of the stuff Celestia did. It was frustrating. Especially when Celestia felt the need to take all of Luna's crushes away from her. The two had been playing this game for a long time. This tale of Sisterly romantic rivalry. And in the end, Celestia seemed to always win. Even when Luna did strike a blow, Celestia struck one that hit Luna far harder, or won by not even caring. 

 

This was where it would end. Twilight would be Luna's, and no one else's. But in order to achieve that, Luna would have to make her move now. She'd have to approach her now.

 

"Twilight. Your just who I was looking for." Luna said, approaching the girl. It was lunch and she was sitting with 6 of her friends. Applejack was notably absent. Luna had no idea what that was about, but her concern wasn't with the farm girl for now. 

 

"Y-you were looking for me?" Twilight said, looking up bashfully with a slight blush. She really was quite adorable. Luna had to resist the temptation to lick her lips. It had been a while since she had someone, and she needed Twilight. 

 

"Yes. I would like for you to come meet me in my office. I have something I wanted to discuss with you. In private." Luna said. There was something about abusing her power in such a way that felt quite thrilling. A tingle went through her body like a magical charge. Twilight gulped. Luna could tell that it wasn't simply anxiety about seeing the vice principal in her office. It was the nervousness that came with being asked to be alone with someone you find sexually attractive.

 

"O-ok. I'll see you guys later." Twilight said and got up. Luna was pretty sure a couple of Twilight's friends were shooting her a death glare. But she didn't care. She was so close.

 

Luna let her hips sway seductively as she guided Twilight to her office. When she was younger she tried dating to keep her curves in check. However, she noticed that Celestia would never do such a thing and got heaps of attention anyway. In the end, Luna accepted that having a big butt was often an advantage, not a detriment, though sadly her curves were never quite as appealing as her older sisters, at least so it seemed to Luna. 

 

Still, she could practically feel Twilight's head and eyes follow every movement of her swaying rear, a fact that got Luna so very wet. It was going to be hard to play this cool. She sat down at her desk and gestured for Twilight to do the same. She nervously did.

 

"Thank you for coming. I believe that you have been training in magic with my sister, correct?" Luna asked.

 

"Uh...yes." Twilight said, with a nod.

 

"That's good to hear. After all it is important for you to do so. Life it seems is growing more dangerous on this side of the looking glass." Luna said.

 

"I....I've noticed." Twilight said.

 

"I'm sure you have. However, her instructions alone aren't going to be enough to get you to your full potential." Luna said.

 

"I-I'm not sure what you mean." Twilight said. 

 

"I bet she's taught you the basics right. How magic works. How to concentrate your will. How to focus. How to power your spells and send them off in the world." Luna said.

 

"Th-that's right." Twilight said.

 

"I bet she's even taught you that lust can be used to power one's spells. Hasn't she?" Luna said. She was adopting a gentler, more sultry tone of voice.

 

"Y-yes." Twilight said.

 

"Thing is. It requires more than just base lust. It requires a certain amount of acceptance. Giving in. That's how you can truly come to define your magical style." Luna said.

 

"W-what do you mean?" Twilight said in a low voice.

 

"Well, you like girls right? Other women." Luna said.

 

"H-How did you..." Twilight asked.

 

"Do you have to ask? Your not very subtle about it are you? You check out every girl with a halfway decent bottom." Luna said. Twilight went red.

 

"I don't mean to embarrass you. I've called you in to help you." Luna said.

 

"He-help me? How?" Twilight said. She was trembling. It was so cute. 

 

"Well, I wanted to help you to fully accept those feelings of yours. Fully embrace them the only way you can." Luna said. Then with fingers trembling with excitement, Luna began unbuttoning her blouse.

 

Twilight's eyes opened wide. She wanted to look away but she couldn't. Her eyes continued to gaze at Luna's beautiful skin and luscious breasts. 

 

"Wh-what's happening?" Twilight said in a gasp.

 

"I'm showing you my body. You're interested in it, correct?" Luna asked.

 

"I...I..." Twilight said. Of course, her answer was all in her expression as Luna's bra fell to the floor. Twilight's lust took over from her nerves. 

 

"It's ok. We don't need to have to do anything your uncomfortable with. You just need to look and feel how it affects your magic." Luna said, as she shrugged off her skirt. Then she stepped out of her panties and Twilight could see it all.

 

"I...Professor...I-" Twilight couldn't string together sentences. How could she in the face of that beautiful form?

 

"It's ok, Twilight. You can feel free to touch yourself. That will help the process." Luna said. Twilight frantically snuck one hand down her skirt and the other began playing with her right breast. Twilight shuddered in pleasure as she began playing with herself.

 

"Hold on. You look uncomfortable. You should take off your clothes. It will be much easier." Luna said. Twilight was reluctant, but she didn't feel like she had much of a choice. She fumbled her way out of her clothing, receiving a bit of help from Luna. 

 

Luna let her eyes roam over Twilight's body. She looked so hot there in her bra and panties. It was hard not to play with her. But it was too early. For now she would let Twilight play with herself.

 

Twilight shakily got out of her bra and panties and then sat back down. She began to furiously masturbate as Luna posed erotically for her. 

 

Twilight returned to class flushed and happy looking. Sunset and Rarity both took note. They couldn't allow this to stand. 

 

The tug of war for Twilight was about to begin in earnest.


	10. Chapter 10

Applejack didn't like to think about things that made her uncomfortable. Right now that was nigh on everything. Especially with regards to females. Applejack wasn't gay. She wasn't. But for some reason thinking about the female body made her warm and tingly. She couldn't even go to school the past few days. And not just because she couldn't bear to see Rainbow Dash, she couldn't bear to see any of the girls.

 

 

And now her Granny had hired someone to help make farm work a bit easier. And that woman just had to wear low cut tops and short shorts in fall. It was driving Applejack up the wall. 

 

But she wasn't gay. 

 

Still, she liked to watch her work. It wasn't gay to appreciate a woman's body. Girls did that all the time. Nice wrong with appreciating her round, heart-shaped ass, her long perfect legs, her perky breasts. 

 

Applejack shook her head. She needed to act normal. That was the only way past this.

 

"So uh...what's your name girly?" Applejack said. 

 

"Cherry Soda. Your Applejack right?" Cherry said.

 

"Yeah. How'd ya know?" Applejack said.

 

"Your granny told me. Plus we go to the same school. Though I'm a year ahead of you." Cherry said. 

 

"I see." Applejack said. Though she was trying to avoid seeing certain aspects of Cherry's body.

 

"You know you don't have to look away." Cherry said.

 

"Huh?" Applejack said.

 

"You don't have to pretend your not looking. I wore this outfit for your benefit after all." Cherry said.

 

"Y-ya did what?" Applejack said.

 

"This outfit was for your eyes. Your hot. And my gaydar went off huge the second I saw you. I thought getting dirty and sweety with you'd be good foreplay." Cherry said.

 

"Listen, I-I know you presumed certain things about me but there not t-true." Applejack said

 

"Oh really? That's why you've been staring at my rear and checking out the girls every spare chance you can get?" Cherry said.

 

"W-well if you wouldn't flaunt them out there..." Applejack said.

 

"Oh? Is that the excuse you make to live in the closet? That other women are just whores so that's why you can't help but look?" Cherry said.

 

"N-no.. I-...I don't live in any damn closet. I like boys just fine." Applejack said.

 

"But you also like girls don't you?" Cherry said. 

 

"N-No. I can proudly say that I don't." Applejack said.

 

"You know that's not true. Even if you think that it's wrong. You still want women." Cherry said. 

 

"I...I don't." Applejack said.

 

"Fine. Suit yourself then. I'll just go home and pleasure myself. Shame then." Cherry said and she made to move away.

 

"W-wait. I still need help here. And you want your money don't you?" Applejack said. Cherry stopped moving and waited with her back turned to AJ for several long moments. She finally turned around.

 

"That's true...well I suppose I could. But while we work, you're going to talk to me about what has you so bent out of shape about lesbians. Well and bi girls. Homoeroticism I guess." Cherry said.

 

"...Fine." Applejack said. 

 

They continued to work, and for a bit the two didn't talk.

 

"So then. You going to talk?" Cherry said. 

 

"There's nothing too talk about it. I don't have any problems with...LGB-whatever." Applejack said. 

 

"LGBT." Cherry said.

 

"Yeah, that. I just don't see why yall have to flaunt it and stuff. It seems kinda strange." Applejack said. She felt her cheeks flush and a sense of shame and dread spread through her body. 

 

"Do you think it's flaunting when opposite-sex couples show intimacy to one another. Be honest." Cherry said.

 

"W-Well. I suppose not. But it's not just the intimacy, it's all the other stuff." Applejack said.

 

"Pride exists for a reason you know? To make it so we have a community to relate to each other, so we can remain visible, fight for our rights, and so that confused kids don't end up killing themselves cause of bigotry." Cherry said.

 

"I...I...well uh...but what about all the flirting and stuff. You and Rainbow..." Applejack said.

 

"We're horny teenagers. And we don't flirt with people who don't like it." Cherry said/

 

"What about me?" Applejack said.

 

"Worth a shot." Cherry said. 

 

"Ha ha. You two you...treat it like a game. But it ain't. It's got consequences." Applejack said.

 

"I can't speak for Ms. Dash, but I'm prepared to deal with the consequences." Cherry said.

 

"Why?" Applejack said.

 

"Because it's fun. And because if I don't do it, then I'm just not being me. I'm a sexual person AJ, and part of that sexuality is being with other ladies." Cherry said.

 

"What about love?" Applejack said.

 

"Hasn't hit me yet. If it does I'll deal with it then." Cherry said.

 

"What if it never hits you because you spend too much of your time chasing pleasure?" Applejack said.

 

"Then it never hits me. Romantic love isn't the end all be all of human existence." Cherry said. 

 

"What is then?" Applejack said.

 

"It's what you make of it. It sure has something to do with self-fulfillment, helping other people and having some sense of meaning or perspective on your life. Everything else kinda varies." Cherry said.

 

"I...I see." Applejack said. She didn't exactly know how to respond. Sort of the thing she needed to sit and chew on...all of this actually. Her feelings and her thoughts in general. She'd been ignoring them because they made her anxious. But something about what Cherry was saying made her feel kinda dumb for pushing those thoughts away.

 

"I'm sorry. For saying all those rude things. About you and the whole LBT-" Applejack said.

 

"LGBT." Cherry said.

 

"R-right. That whole thing. I really am sorry. And I don't feel badly about you. I just...dunno how to feel." Applejack said.

 

 

"I'm definitly still not gay though." Applejack said.

 

"Sure sure. Well, apology accepted. I think you've got a good heart under there, with some work you seem like you could be a decent person." Cherry said.

 

"Gee thanks." Applejack said.

 

"Well, considering how our meeting has gone, can you blame me? I'm giving you all the credit I can here." Cherry said.

 

"Y-Yeah. That's fair." Applejack said, looking sheepish. 

 

"So, work seems about done here for today. If you ever need anymore help, or want to talk or anything call me. Pretty sure your granny has my number on the fridge." Cherry said.

 

"Y-yeah. I might." Applejack said.

 

Cherry walked away, swaying her hips a little too much by Applejacks reckoning. Still, she found it kind of hypnotizing. Her big backside moving along with her incredible hips. Applejack felt a strange urge to grab it. Spank it.

 

Applejack needed to go back to her room and consider her feelings. Urgently.


End file.
